1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect traps, and more particularly, to a device for attracting and killing fleas and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fleas and other insects and bugs often get into unwanted places such as homes. The insects and particularly fleas, are many times brought in by household pets.
Traps for fleas and other insects which use light to attract the insects and a sticky surface to trap them are well known in the prior art (see the following U.S. patents for examples: U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,506; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,112).
The above prior art insect traps use sticky surfaces to trap the insects. Thus insects which are trapped will be stuck on the surfaces until the surfaces are disposed of, which may be days or weeks depending upon how many bugs are trapped. Having dead bugs stuck on a trap in someone's home for days or weeks is not desirable. What is needed is a relatively inexpensive way to attract insects and dispose of them frequently without also disposing of expensive sticky surfaced materials.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use lights to attract fleas and insects, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a flea attracting and killing device which may be used by individuals to attract fleas and other insects with a light and trap the insects in such a way that the insects can be disposed of frequently in an inexpensive way. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique device for attracting and killing fleas and the like of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.